The present invention relates to a rotating inspector for a camera module, and more particularly, to a rotating inspector for a camera module, which is capable of stably transmitting inspection results obtained from various inspection devices disposed around a rotary table.
Smartphones, tablet PCs or notebook computers, which have recently become widespread, generally have a built-in camera module.
In fabricating a camera module, various components of the camera module are assembled and defect inspection of the assembled camera module is then performed. The inspection of possible defects is performed in a variety of manners, including inspection of short range resolution, inspection of long range resolution, dark room checkup, inspection of driving means, or inspection of image defects.
Thus, various types of inspection devices are disposed around a rotatable table, a camera module to be inspected is mounted on the table and the table is then rotated for inspecting the camera module by means of the inspection devices. Inspection data for the camera module is transmitted to an external device via a cable passing through a rotation axis of the table, for example, a computer.
Since the inspection data includes a number of image data whose volume is large, the volume of the inspection data is large and thus, an optical cable enabling rapid data transmission or a multitude of ordinary cables, such as LAN cables, may be used to transmit the inspection data.
However, the optical cable is expensive, and managing the multitude of ordinary cables is cumbersome and the cables are liable to be twisted as the table is rotated.